1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for producing a conductor comprising at, least one cable bundle, such as by laying out a cable wiring path or designing a cable interconnection layout.
2. Description of the Related Art
In facilities wherein a plurality of interconnected electrical devices are arranged within a mechanical structure, the connections between devices are frequently established using separately manufactured cable bundles. These cable bundles are subsequently introduced into the mechanical structure and connected using connectors associated with the devices being connected. Such procedures are particularly typical in vehicles such as automobiles and airplanes. The mechanical arrangement, typically including the positions of the devices, is predetermined and the cable harness is adapted to this predetermined arrangement. A logical wiring diagram for the electrical system maps the connections in detail.